


Something New

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men, plus size character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Alexa wants Nia to sit on her face. That's it - that's the fic.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to the porny point.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Alexa?” Nia asks, eyeing her petite girlfriend dubiously.

“Yes, Nia, I’m sure having my gorgeous girlfriend sit on my face so we can sixty-nine is a good idea.” Alexa replies, saying the exact same thing for the tenth time that night.

“Okay, but can’t you just get on top like you always do.” Nia suggests, hopefully.

“No, because I want you to sit on my face.” she says it slowly as if her answer should be obvious, and in Alexa’s defense, her answer is obvious.

This is hardly the first time Alexa’s asked Nia to sit on her face over the course of their relationship, but it is the first time Nia’s actually considering doing it. Nia’s a larger woman, and she’s fine with that, takes pride in it sometimes even, but Alexa is _really tiny_, and Nia doesn’t want to smother or crush her in the throes of passion. Every time she brings this up to Alexa, though, she swears up and down that Nia couldn’t possibly suffocate her with pussy, but Nia is still skeptical. 

“What if I break your neck with my fat ass, and you die?”

Alexa rolls her pretty blue eyes and huffs in exasperation. “If you kill me with your glorious ass, then I’m happy to list that as my cause of death, okay, Nia?” She lies down flat on her back in the center of the bed and then wiggles expectantly. “Now, fuckin’ smother me.”

“Alright, but you have to tap out or something if I’m hurting you or if you can’t breathe because I am _not_ calling 911 if you die during sex.” Nia jokes gravely.

“I promise.” Alexa says seriously.

Taking a deep breath, she says, “Careful what you wish for,” and then straddles Alexa’s head carefully. She kneels there for a moment, staring at Alexa’s dainty feet, completely still, waiting for disaster to strike and when it doesn’t, she relaxes minutely. “Are you okay?” she asks softly, just wanting to be sure. 

“I’m perfect.” Alexa breathes against Nia’s pussy, and then she’s licking over the lips in broad stripes.

Nia shivers at the sensation, a sensual smile curving her lips, and she leans over Alexa’s torso to nose over her bare mound and into Alexa’s folds. She dips her tongue deeper into Nia’s pussy, and Nia spreads her knees a little further to give Alexa better access to her clit. Once Alexa finds it, she flicks over it in light easy strokes, and Nia matches her teasing pace with her own tongue over Alexa’s pearl of pleasure. 

Alexa hums around Nia’s clit as she sucks it into her mouth and suckles at the tight nub. Nia mimics her actions between Alexa’s slim porcelain thighs as arousal spills slow and steady from Nia’s clit through her pussy and into her pelvis. Alexa increases her speed, and her suction against Nia’s clit and Nia pulls away to moan into Alexa’s mound. Gratified by Nia’s reaction Alexa settles into a steady rhythm that has Nia’s hips twitching towards Alexa’s face as her desire ratchets higher and higher. 

She knows she’s meant to be eating Alexa out too, that’s the whole point of the position, but she’s lost to the talented attentions of Alexa’s wet tongue and her skillful suckling mouth. Nia manages a few more distracted licks to Alexa’s nearly forgotten clit before all she can do is pant against Alexa’s leg. She can tell that Nia is getting close from the way her thighs tremble next to Alexa’s ears and the way her pussy flutters on her face, and she wraps her arms around Nia’s hips to yank Nia closer so she can bury herself deeper into Nia’s cunt. She sucks Nia’s clit against her teeth and licks over it once more – hard – and then Nia is coming apart above her.

“Shit, Lexie, I’m cumming.” Nia whines, grinding against Alexa’s face with abandon as she rides out her release.

When she’s stopped shaking, she gets off of Alexa and flops down next to the smaller woman on the mattress. “Are you alright?” she asks raggedly, trying to catch her breath.

Alexa laughs in delight. “I think maybe I should be asking you that, sweetie. You just came on my face in record time, baby.”

“Beginners luck.” she huffs, shoving at Alexa’s hip.

“Psh! I can make you cum like that every time you sit on my face – bet.”

“Oh, really?” Nia asks, disbelief plain in her tone. “If you can make me cum before I make you cum in this next round, I’ll give you $20.”

Alexa grins and then licks over her lips slowly and erotically. “Bring it on.”

Nia ends up owing Alexa $20.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 16 prompt - sixty-nine


End file.
